duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Conjunctions 1
Conjunctions 1 is the '23'rd skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 3 lessons and introduces common Czech conjunctions. Grammar Notes None from developer. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Jí i chléb.'' = He even (also, as well as) eats bread *''Co děláš, zatímco já dělám?'' = What do you do while I work? *''Tamhleten muž je buď František nebo Matěj.'' = That man is either Frantisek or Matej *''Teď, anebo nikdy!'' = Now or never *''Zatímco František spí, jeho manželka pláče.'' = While Frantisek sleeps, his wife cries *''Jedí jablka i hrušky.'' = They eat apples and also pears *''Kateřina jí hrušky často, zatímco její muž je nesnáší.'' = Katerina eats pears often, while her husband can't stand them *''Nechceme ani tohle, ani tamto.'' = We want neither this nor that *''Buď už spí, anebo nás neslyší.'' = Either he is still sleeping, or he can't hear us *''Neznám Františka ani Matěje.'' = I know neither Frantisek nor Matej Lesson 2 *''Říká, že tě miluje'' = He says that he loves you *''Jestli chceš hrušky, proč kupuješ jablka?'' = If you want pears, why are you buying apples *''Pokud nespí, mluví.'' = If he is not sleeping, he is talking *''Já Kateřinu miluju, kdežto on ji nenávidí.'' = I love Katerina, whereas he hates her *''Má ráda, když říkám její jméno.'' = She likes it when I say her name *''Nevíme, jestli jsme bratři.'' = We do not know whether we are brothers *''František je chlapec, kdežto Matěj je muž.'' = Frantisek is a boy, whereas Matej is a man *''Jsem rád, že jsi tady.'' = I am glad that you are here *''Pokud máme hlad, jíme.'' = If we are hungry, we eat *''Když má žízeň, pije i vodu.'' = When he is thirsty, he drinks even water Lesson 3 *''František si bere Kateřinu, přestože ji nemiluje.'' = Frantisek is marrying Katerina even though he doesn't love her. *''Nevím, a proto se ptám.'' = I do not know and so I am asking. *''Mléko máme rádi, a proto je často pijeme.'' = We like milk and so (because of this, for this reason) drink it often. *''Protože jsi moje manželka!'' = Because you are my wife! *''Přesto mě nemiluješ'' = Yet you do not love me. *''Žofie Matěje nemiluje, a přesto si ho bere.'' = Zofie does not love Matej, and yet she is marrying him. *''Hledám tu věc, protože ji potřebuju.'' = I am looking for the thing because I need it. *''Přestože nás neznají, nenávidí nás.'' = Although they do not know us, they hate us. *''Jedí, přestože hlad nemají.'' = They eat even though they are not hungry. *''Potřebujeme ji, a proto na ni čekáme.= We need her and so we are waiting for her. *''I když ho vůbec neznáš? = Even though you do not know him at all? *''I když já mám raději kočky, moje žena chce psa.'' = Even though I prefer cats, my wife wants a dog. References